


slow hands

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rimming, Soft Jae, Soft sex, Songfic, Wonpil is soft, fluffy sex, jae is just in love, jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: jae just wants to love his boyfriend(lowercase intended)





	slow hands

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to jae, I know he’s secretly a big softie so this is for all the softie Jae enthusiasts

slow hands

Everything about kim wonpil is gorgeous, glowy, beautiful and perfect. the way his black hair spread across the pillowcase as he arched his back into the older’s touch.  
jae’s fingers splayed across wonpil’s beautiful unblemished skin. it almost glitters against the rays of the moon. jae reaches for wonpil’s hand, holding the back of it as though it was so delicate is could shatter away at any second. he pressed a small kiss to the fading heart tattoo on wonpil’s right finger. jae had thought about getting a tattoo in the same spot for quite some time, but he never picked up the confidence to do so. therefore jae naturally lingered around wonpil’s right hand, he would always press the tiniest of kisses to it, it would be hand he holds at night when the younger is far away in the land of sleep and sweet dreaming.

jae kissed down the younger’s chest stopping just a second away from his nipple only to suck a purple and red bruise there. the contrast of the burst vessels and wonpil’s milky smooth skin looked so beautiful to jae. wonpil loved seeing the marks jae leaves on his body. and jae loves making them. 

returning to the side of wonpils face he pressed delicate lips against his sharp jaw and sucked another mark, then everyone would know that wonpil comes home everyday to a man who he can call his own.

“jae hyungie, please I need you” wonpil’s pitched voice whispered out into the darkness of his bedroom. jae smiled back at the boy whispering back a small ‘okay’ before pressing a light kiss to the boys cheek. 

jae let slow hands travel further down the boys torso, dragging his nails through the happy trail of hair on wonpil’s stomach.  
jae gripped the base of the wonpil’s member, tugging the skin gently, rubbing and carefully squeezing the head of his cock until he squirmed in place. wonpil’s cock was short and thick making it seem cute and chubby, jae loved it.

everything about him is just perfect.

jae pulled apart wonpil’s legs and settled himself down on the bed to burry his tongue into wonpil’s tight entrance.

jae let his tongue thrust and wiggle while the younger whined and mewled pitifully above him. wonpil’s knuckles were white from gripping the crisp bedsheets. he could feel every single one of jae’s movements inside of him as he breathed into the night air heavily. the window above their heads, now steamy with condensation. a small water droplet raced down the window pane before splashing onto the wooden windowsill below.

jae pulled away and tugged off his jeans, long pale member bouncing up against his abdomen. wonpil watched with a watery mouth and teary eyes as jae stroked himself slowly. wonpil whined loudly watched the older. 

“shh sweetie, it’s okay it’s okay. I’m going to help you now. my little prince” wonpil loved when jae was soft with him.  
all the pet names and soft kisses and touches made him feel so small and safe. 

jae pulled the bottle out from under their pillow, only stopping to press another kiss to wonpil’s cute button nose.

“how many bub?” jae stroked the youngers thigh as he questioningly tilts his head. wonpil held up his two fingers.  
“hey, I don’t want to hurt you”  
“please jae. I want to feel you” jae sighed and planted a wet kiss against his thigh. he slowly pushed two fingers in, carefully pumping in and out. 

wonpil’s hips arched up, pushing back onto jae’s fingers and parting his lips, letting a thin thread of drool escape his lips. jae swiped his index across wonpil’s glossy lips, smiling gently at the messy boy. jae pulled his two fingers out and cleaned them off on the bed sheets. “hold on baby” jae rubbed his hand over the globes on wonpil’s bum only gripping lightly. wonpil pushed his body down into the mattress. jae pressed a kissed to one of the butt cheeks. “hyungie please” the boys whines got louder and louder as he begged on and on. “shh it’s gonna be okay honey, I’ll take care of you” jae hooked his thumbs over wonpil’s entrance before slowly sinking himself in. wonpil’s hair become static to the pillow as he twisted and clenched against the pleasure. “I-I can feel you jae” wonpil clenched after every inch that sunk into him before jae bottomed out. wonpil huffed and blew his bangs away from his sweaty forehead where jae presser small wet kisses waiting for the younger to start moving. wonpil’s hole was so tight and warm jae almost choked on the clench of his rim. wonpil shifted his hips signalling for jae to move. as jae drew his hips back and forced himself back in quickly, almost sucked in by the tightness, jae groaned at the heat and the pitch of wonpil’s whimper. he continues a snapping pace to elicit more mewls from the younger as the noises would always spur him on to chase their release. jae watched wonpil’s chubby little cock bounce around against the force of his thrusts. pre-cum leaked generously from his reddish purple tip. Jae reaches out to stroke him towards his orgasm. his hand closed around the length and he groaned appreciatively when only the tip would peak out from his fingers. wonpil screamed so loud jae was sure everyone in the hotel could hear. and then wonpil spilled out all over his stomach whining loudly when jae finished inside of him, painting him all warm and sticky. jae huffed forcefully to try and catch his breath, he pulled out slowly trying not to hurt the poor boy beneath him. wonpil was flushed from head to toe, strands of hair matted to his forehead. jae sat back on his haunches before diving forward and scooping wonpil’s face into his hands to press loads of kisses over every inch of his face finally landing a soft passionate kiss on wonpil’s saliva covered lips. “you did so good my prince” wonpil’s face flushed darker and he tried to hide his face behind his small hands. jae caught his wrist making Wonpil look him in the eyes. “I love you prince” “I love you more hyungie” jae let wonpil shuffle into the covers before turning of their light and praying the hotel staff wouldn’t kick them and the other members out


End file.
